College Life
Harold goes to college and shares a house with three girls. Cast (in order of appearance): , , , , , , DVD: The Red Green Show – 1998 Season Watch the episode on YouTube Segment Summary See also: Transcript Plot: Harold has been accepted into college and soon moves into a house, which he shares with three girls. At first, he is ecstatic about this idea. But he soon learns that they have unusual behaviors that he is quite uncomfortable with, such as how they walk and speaking in high-pitch voices about not getting things done. Soon, however, Harold finds himself in love with another girl named Harriet, but he hasn't yet told her about his female roommates. Soon, however, they break up. It turns out that she doesn't care if Harold lives with three girls; she lives with four guys. Opening Scene: Red shows one way to fake being rich. The Possum Lodge Word Game: Ranger Gord tries to guess the word "nostril" to win a set of dumbbells. Red's Campfire Songs: The handyman's forget-me-not knot. Handyman Corner: Red makes a "puppy-go-round" out of a car door and a power auger. Midlife: Territorial behavior in the parking lot. New Member Night: Arnie brings in a new member, Hector "Looney" Sanders, who is a drummer in Arnie's band and is good with a hammer and a nail, but not much else. He can play drums at lodge-hosted weddings and funerals. Adventures With Bill: Bill has trouble with chainsaws. If It Ain't Broke, You're Not Trying: Hap brings in a copy of the Mona Lisa painting for Red to repair. Fun Facts Inside References *In Adventures With Bill, Bill pulls several items out of his overalls. *Red says "It's a boy!" at the end of the Adventures segment. *The man sitting next to Harold at the Lodge Meeting is Stan, who was introduced as a new member in The Cult Visit. Real-World References *At the start of Handyman Corner, Red is referring to Laika, a Soviet dog who, in 1957, became the first mammal to orbit the Earth. *When Red comments on the girl Harold met, he is referring to the American sitcom The Adventures of Ozzie and Harriet, which ran between 1952 and 1966. **Harold's response is in reference to songwriter and guitarist Ozzy Osbourne, whose fame stems partly from a publicity stunt in which he bit the head off a dove and spat it out. *Hap's poster is of the Mona Lisa. It indeed does hang in the Louvre in Paris, and there has been much speculation about the painting's authenticity as an original, or whether more than one original exists. The subject's identity has also been a topic of debate for many years. Famous Mentions *Red's comment about his dog is a reference to the American musician Prince. At the time this episode was produced, he was often referred to as "The Artist Formerly Known as Prince". *Red mentions the 1977 movie Saturday Night Fever. *Red mentions Pee-Wee Herman when he sees Harold in love. *Harold mentions Beatrice "Bea" Arthur.